True Genius
by CaptainBri-Mazing
Summary: One-shot for the episode 7x11 "True Genius"


So, I must've watched this episode at least four times to get all this down. That's sad. Moving on, my one-shot continues! This is for True Genius, a good episode for Reid, and good bonding moment between him and Emily.

I don't own CM. Please read and review.

* * *

"Have any letters or deciphers been received?" JJ hears her lover's voice and bites back the smile. Spencer and Emily had been gone for three days and she missed him. She missed the sound of his voice, his touch, his high-pitched giggle when she poked him in the side, his rambling, his kisses, everything.

Although looking at him now, she can see that the something that had been weighing on him before he left was still there. He seems slightly agitated and she hopes it's only because of the case.

"Agent Lin, this is Doctor Reid and Agent Prentiss." Spencer gives a small wave, ignoring the hand. Agent Lin recovers and shakes Emily's hand. JJ reaches out and touches Spencer's coat clad arm. "How was the conference?" "Uh, enlightening." Uh-oh. She knows that tone. Something happened to put him in this mood.

CM

"Uh, can I get a physical copy of the online version of today's paper?" Spencer asks his mind already five steps ahead of them.

"You want a print out of the online version?"

"Yeah, with all the comments printed out as well if possible thanks."

Agent Lin frowns slightly, looking at JJ, who shakes her head. "Don't ask." She's long used to people turning to her for help when it comes to dealing with the young genius.

"It's not the real Zodiac." And there he is, already putting the pieces together, JJ thinks proudly to herself.

Emily questions him, "How can you be so sure?"

"I just know it." Spencer wonders over to the car, bending down slightly to look into the car. "Sometimes, I can't really explain."

Wasn't that the truth.

* * *

Agent Lin, Emily, JJ, Hotch and Spencer were looking towards the building when they saw a man standing in front of the door, giving an interview a news crew, telling them about his cousin being put in a mental hospital around the time they killings stopped. Spencer was already ahead of them and to be honest, they all knew what was coming next. They stood just behind the news crew listening to Spencer lead the man, giving him just enough rope to hang himself.

"For the record, a CD was not sent to the police this morning, and _The_ _Tragic Overture_ was written by Brahms, not Wagner, so luckily, I guess it's not your cousin."

"Oh. Ouch." Emily says under her breath with a smile. JJ smirks proudly, watching him tear that guy's story to shreds so quickly.

"The FBI would greatly appreciate it if people would stop making false claims to get their fifteen minutes of fame. Thank you, thank you very much."

Without another word, Spencer opens the door and disappears inside. JJ and Emily stand in their place for another minute while Hotch and Agent Lin continue past the group. "Well that was exciting." Emily remarks and JJ chuckles. "That's my guy."

* * *

"I'm just a messenger. I'm supposed to deliver a letter." JJ bends down and picks up the envelope. Her heart stops before jamming itself in her throat when she sees her lover's name written across the front. Not again, she prays. Please let this whole thing not be about Spencer.

"It's for Reid." She deliberately uses his last name in an attempt to divorce her now shaky emotions from her professional side. He looks at her before looking at the envelope, reaching out and taking it from her. He ignores the fact that her hand was shaking and opens it, pulling out the letter.

"You're not as smart as you think you are."

A taunt. Lovely.

"Who sent it?" Hotch demands.

"I don't know. I just deliver it to the address when I'm supposed to."

JJ voices what everyone's thinking. "If the unsub's not here, then where is he?"

* * *

She's worried about Spencer. Really worried. Watching him beat himself at the crime scene, the dark circles under his eyes, his downcast expression . . . it kills her that she can't help him. They're on a case and if there's anything he hates more, it's thinking she's babying him while they're on a case. And she knows she would react the same way if it was her in a mood, she holds back from being his lover and concentrates on being his partner.

"Hey." JJ is brought out of her thoughts by Emily. They're both standing outside the police headquarters drinking mediocre coffee. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Spencer."

"Yeah, he's been a little. . . off lately." Emily admits, taking a sip from her cup.

"I want to talk to him, but he'll see through me and tell me to stop focusing on him and focus on the case." JJ says with a griamce.

"Well, then you're lucky I'm here." Emily says with a smile, dumping her cup and heading towards the café where Spencer was working.

* * *

"China Weekly Post page F4." He looks up and sees Emily's smug look. She smiles and looks down at her phone, pulling up JJ's number. "Hey, Reid's done it again. We're heading back. And uh, mission accomplished." She hangs up and stands up, walking towards the door.

"'mission accomplished'? What mission?" Spencer questions, following her.

"Uh, tell you later."

* * *

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Otherwise this would've been really awkward." "What would've been awkward?" "You'll see."

He was truly surprised at the scene before him. They had gone through the trouble of getting him gifts and a cake. He was touched. Having Rossi kiss him was a nice touch, although one he could've done without though, but it was nice nonetheless. Looking at the burning candle that showed his age, he thought about everything that had occurred in the last ten years.

Joining the FBI, meeting Gideon, Morgan, Elle, Hotch, JJ, Garcia and then Emily and Rossi. They were a family, the only true family he had next to his mom.

They had lost some and gained some.

They had gone through trials and tribulations, drug addictions, murder attempts, false deaths, everything, but they came out stronger in the end.

He was thirty and schizophrenia-free. And the best part of those ten years?

JJ.

He closes his eyes, wishes for ten more years with JJ and then blows out the candles. The cheers fill the room and he's never felt some happy.

CM

"So, does this make up for us missing your birthday, old man?" Morgan jokes, eating a piece of cake. They're all sitting around the table, the presents off to the side and the wrapping paper in a pile near the door.

"Speak for yourself," JJ remarks with a smirk. "_You_ may have missed his birthday, but I didn't."

"Oh, well excuse me." Morgan says with a laugh.

"What kind of girlfriend would JJ be if she missed her boyfriend's birthday?" Garcia asks, gently punching Morgan's arm.

"Thank you, Garcia."

"So, what'd she get you?" Rossi asks, folding his arms across his chest.

Spencer tilts his head to the side before answering. "Uh, fuzzy handcuffs, a riding crop, ball gag – "

JJ quickly slaps a hand over her boyfriend's mouth, but it's too late. There's an outcry at Spencer's words, laughter and catcalls filling the room. Emily and Garcia cheer, while Morgan and Rossi make disgusted faces.

"Come on, Reid!"

"Oh, that is so hot!"

"I really hope that's not true." Hotch says, being the most mature one in the room.

"No, none of that was true." JJ assures him, glaring at Spencer, whose grinning at her.

"What were the real presents?" Emily asks, still giggling to herself.

"A new tie, a book on Wagner written in German, and tickets to the natural history museum for this weekend." JJ answers, not trusting her boyfriend. But taking her hand away.

"There, was that so hard, pretty boy?" Morgan asks.

Spencer grins and opens his mouth to give an innuendo no doubt, but JJ is quick and silences him with a look. "Maybe we should invest in a ball gag." She says sweetly.

"Maybe we should talk about something." Rossi suggests and they all jump at the chance.

Spencer sits back and watches his family talk about their plans for the weekend, feeling full from the cake and happy to be part of such an amazing group of people.


End file.
